


What Tomorrow Brings, We Can Only Guess

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when love is played out in full view of the world? </p><p>Nothing but a GTOP shippers dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Tomorrow Brings, We Can Only Guess

As the last note of the last song dies down, crowd still wild with excitement at what they’ve been witness to, encores completed, and thank yous delivered, now it was time to go. Jiyong and Seunghyun share a look. Seunghyun quirked his brow and a smirk played on his lips. Jiyong sauntered towards him, a beaming smile on his face, sweat slicked hair swept from his eyes.

The five bow as one. Dae, Tae and Seungri made their final exits waving at the lathered up crowd as Jiyong and Seunghyun hung back a little from the others.

Jiyong and Seunghyun made their way towards the rear of the stage, hand in hand making the crowd lose their collective minds. The noise of their wild screams was beyond deafening which caused the other three to stop in their tracks and head back to see what was happening. Jiyong and Seunghyun hit the back of the stage and turned to face the crowd again, this time with Tae, Dae and Seungri peeking out from backstage.

“You ready?” Ji smirked up at Seunghyun who was grinning sheepishly at his beautiful leader.

“Mmm-hmm,” he offered, almost non-committal in his delivery before he lost it completely, a fit of the giggles racking Seunghyun's body.

They knew it was risky but it was a calculated risk they were now more than willing to take, consequences be damned. It was well past time. Too many nights were spent in secret, they had to play hard at acting like nothing was going on, but people were starting to suspect and they weren’t going to be able to fool them forever. As much as they tried to deny it, act like nothing was happening, they knew. Of course they did.

Jiyong fixed Seunghyun with a look that broke his giggling fit and knocked the wind out of him. He had it down to a fine art, a look that always managed to stoke the flames of his lust for the younger man. Seunghyun knew there was no going back now. Fucker started it; he was going to finish it.

Seunghyun regained his composure, straightened up and pulled Ji in close and tight, fingers tracing tight circles at the small of his back. Ji cast a quick glance out at the crowd, biting his lower lip and smiling as he hid his widening grin behind the back of his hand.

The audience were completely eating out of their hands and going wild. The clamour was like nothing they’d heard on the tour so far.

Seunghyun ghosted his tongue across his bottom lip as he caressed Ji’s cheek and pulled his hand away from his face. Jiyong was his focus now. He pulled Jiyong in again; catching his chin between thumb and forefinger as he angled his head down to gently press his lips against the younger man’s. Ji wrapped his arms around Seunghyun’s neck as he kissed him laying a delicate swipe of his tongue across the elder’s bottom lip, begging entrance. Seunghyun opened his mouth against his lips as his tongue met and slid in time against Jiyong’s.

They were lost in their own world, only the two of them as the sounds of the crowd and all else faded from existence.

There was a collective gasp from the other three watching the scene play out before them. Daesung and Seungri began giggling and before long were rolling around on the ground laughing their arses off, slapping their thighs, pointing at their hyungs and howling with outrageous delight. YoungBae simply stood with his arms limp at his side, eyes wide and mouth agape. You could almost see the wheels turning: “B-b-but...whuuuu...?!” Bae was lost to his shock and awe.

The crowd were hitting their peak, screaming “Gee-Top! Gee-Top! Gee-Top!” A million flashes went off and lit the place up like the surface of the sun. The other three were ushered backstage again by their respective managers, Daesung and Seungri still giggling like idiots, Bae still gaping and unable to comprehend what he'd just seen.

Jiyong and Seunghyun were still lost in their world as Ji licked at Seunghyun’s bottom lip, little moans escaping him as Seunghyun reciprocated by delving his tongue further into the wet warmth of his leader’s mouth. The crowd were driven to the brink of utter insanity as their kiss was displayed up on the big screens around the arena.

Ji broke the kiss and the crowd exploded with more enthusiastic screaming. He took Seunghyun’s hand and they bowed again before making their way backstage, fingers interlaced. They stopped just before disappearing to kiss chastely, Ji brought the microphone up to utter a quiet “Choi Seunghyun.... saranghaeyo”.

The stage lights faded to black. A sea of yellow light sticks waved in unison in the dark. Crowd at orgiastic fever pitch, laved up and begging for more.

Their world was going to be an interesting place tomorrow. And as long as they were facing it together, nothing could stop them.

~Fin~


End file.
